The Mix Up: Not all things are bad
by Eminent-Fate
Summary: That stupid bookworm hermione. Always thinking she knows everything-She took my man! Not really my man but you know. rnHH,DG,RL.PLEASE READ AND REVEIW!
1. How it began

Chapter 1:  
How it started.

Today I found out lifes not worth living. Whats so good about living when you cant trust your best friend?  
Nothing. I can never trust her again. Stupid book worm Hermione. Always thinking she knows everything. Guess what she did?  
She told Harry I had a big crush on him. She said she thought he would like me. Well guess what happend? It turns out Harry has liked Hermione ever since 1st year. He has never even noticed me. Now Hermione and Harry are going out!  
I know Ron must be pissed. I am to. Me and Hermione are not the best of friends anymore. I hang out with Parvati and Luna now. They are way funner then Hermione ever was. We go shopping at Hogmead and everything! With Hermione all we did was sit around and read about how to undo curses and stuff. Well if your wondering my name is Ginny. This is how it all started.

"Ginny I promise he will like you he is always staring at you and stuff!" Said Hermione. "No Hermy he does not like me"  
I said back. "He does not even notice I exsist!" "Trust me Ginny he does! I will talk to him for you"  
"No Hermione please"  
"Ginny come on you guys would make the perfect couple"  
"No"

Hermione left at that point and the next thing I heared was a big laugh. It was the best sound in the world and I know it was Harrys laugh. I have not heared him sound like that since I was in 2nd year. That was a year ago.  
Gosh it makes me feel so happy when I hear him. Hermione came back into the room blushing. "Ginny I have to tell you something"  
I stared thinking about what had happend. I knew she would not tell him correction, I thought she would not tell him.  
"I told Harry that you liked him and he laughed... He said that it was flattering but that he had liked someone else... That someone else is me... He umm... Kissed me."

That's how it all began. But I wonder, how it will end..

Authors Notes: Hi people I hope you liked my first chapter. My other storys I was not that serious about since thoughs were just little things to do when I was bored. I am more of a reader then a writer. I welcome flames and ideas.  
I need ideas more then anything! 


	2. The Secret Admirer

Chapter 2:  
The secret Admirer

I am giving Hermione the silent treatment. She does not care. I hate her hate her hate her! Why did she have to go for my man? Well not reall MY man but you know. It has been a week now and their relation ship is about to make me sick. Actally it already has! They snuggle and snog right in front of me.

Anyway I got a letter today. Its from someone. I don't know who... It read:  
Dear Ginny,  
I have loved you ever since I first saw you my seconed year. I love the way your flaming red hair flows in the wind when your outside with the dream team. I love the way your brown eyes gleam. I love everything about you. I cant tell you who I am because I know you don't love me back. My father would kill me if he found out I had feelings for you. I know you love Potter still. You probally think of me as a bad ass boy. I don't know. I just needed you to know that I love you. Sincerly,  
Your Secret Admirer.

Isn't that cool? One day I am crying over Harry the next I have a secret admirer! I know one thing it's for sure a slytherin. Butwhich one would it be?!?!?! Wait I have seen this hand writing before.  
It was when I had to do a project with the people a year ahead of us. It was something about doing a report on one another. I was with Malfoy... MALFOY! Oh my lord. It cant be it just cant. Why would him, Draco Malfoy future death eater like me, Virginia Weasley? -The next day--Storys Veiw-  
Ginny walked into the Great Hall and stopped when she saw Malfoy. He stared at her from him table then looked down at his food. Ginny went and sat down next to Parvati and Luna. "Ginny what class do you have this morning"  
Parvati said. "uhh..." Ginny dazed off thinking of Malfoy. 'He is hot I have to admit, WAIT what am I thinking'  
"GINNY! I ASKED YOU SOMETHING!" yelled Parvati. "Oh uhh I have potions" Replied Ginny. She looked over at Harry who was starring at her looking worried. Harry turned his face fast and looked at Ron who was sitting right next to Luna.  
Ginny didn't notice until now. Luna had not been talking to them she was talking to Ron. She guessed they were going out.  
They made a great couple. Better then what Ginny and Malfoy would. -Ginnys Veiw-  
I can never tell Ron about this or any other person from the dream tea... I mean any other one of my friends. They would hate me! This is not what I exspected. Its such a Mix up!  
Authors Notes: I know this chapter was not that good! You don't need to tell me! Still looking for ideas.  
Two chapters in one day! 


End file.
